The present application relates to a display unit that includes a self-light emitting type organic light emitting device.
In recent years, as a display unit replacing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display unit using a self-light emitting type organic EL device including an organic layer has been practically used. Since the organic EL display unit is a self-light emitting type display unit, its view angle is wider than that of the liquid crystal display unit or the like. Further, the organic EL display unit has sufficient response to a high-definition and high-speed video signal.
As one of such organic EL display units, an organic EL display that has a combination structure of an organic light emitting device that emits white light (hereinafter referred to as a white light emitting device) and a color filter has been known. By adopting such a structure, a full color display unit is able to be comparatively easily fabricated without separately forming each organic light emitting device that emits each color, that is, without performing fine separate coating operation using a metal mask in forming a light emitting layer.
The white light emitting device has a structure in which, for example, two light emitting layers are layered in one light emitting unit sandwiched between an anode and a cathode, the two light emitting layers simultaneously emit light, and therefore white light emission is extracted as a whole.
Other examples of the white light emitting device include a so-called tandem type light emitting device in which a plurality of light emitting units are layered between a cathode and an anode with a charge generation layer in between (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-324016). In the tandem type light emitting device, the plurality of light emitting units respectively having one or more light emitting layers are included. Whole light emitting color becomes white by overlapping respective light emitting colors from the respective light emitting units each other.